


Stargazers

by TooLateToFall



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Pre andromeda, Ryder Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLateToFall/pseuds/TooLateToFall
Summary: They are their father's children.Inspired by the 'memory flash' with the whole Ryder family around the telescope; short, little Ryder Family fluff.





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. No spoilers, set roughly 2169, right before the Ryder Family moves to the Citadel for Alec's position as an attache.

“Its my turn! Stop hogging it!” Scott whines, pulling his sister away from the telescope. She resists, pushing her hand against his face.

“No! I’m not- OW!” Sara starts screaming as Scott grabs onto one of her pigtails and pulls, prompting their parents to both run back outside onto the apartment’s tiny balcony. _Step inside for 2 minutes and of course it all goes to shit._

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ellen huffs, untangling Sara’s hair from Scott’s grip as Alec kneels down, holding them apart. “Scottie, we don’t pull hair. You know better.”

Scott sniffs. They’re both starting to cry now. “But Sara was hogging it! I want to see too!” 

“Then we use our words,” their mother scolds before turning her attention to her daughter. “Let Scott have a turn, okay?”

“Not faaaaaaiiiir….” Sara pouts and turns to her father, hugging him tight; an obvious ploy to get him to take her side.

He doesn’t take the bait. Alec scoops her up then gestures for Scott to step up to the telescope, even as Sara starts to protest, sniveling into his shirt. Scott  does as instructed, and leans to peer in. 

By their previous request, Alec had found the Charon relay, a faint blue light against the dark shadow of Pluto. It’s one of their favorites to find. 

Scott’s mouth falls open in an expression of excited awe. “We’re going to go see just like daddy?” He was referring to the move to the Citadel next week. Alec and Ellen had worried the kids wouldn’t want to leave Earth, (they had never been off world), but they were excited. 

“That’s right, sunshine,” Ellen smiles, stroking his hair. “We’ll have our own little adventure.”

Sara looks up at her dad now, tears forgotten. “Can we see home from here?”

“Not exactly,” he says, squinting up at the sky. After a moment, he points. “But see that star?” Sara and Scott follow his finger and nod. “That’s Boltzmann.” He’s fairly sure anyway. “The Citadel is in the same system.” 

“Can you find it with the telescope?” Scott asks, bouncing on his toes, stepping back to give his dad room. Alec steps forward, and programs in the coordinates with his omnitool. There is a pause as the telescope swivels towards the new coordinates then refocus, and Scott pushes forward again, pressing his eyes to the scope. “OH WOW!” He cheers, bouncing on his toes. “I can see it!”

“Can NOT,” Sara hollers, scrambling out of her father’s arms to try to push Scott aside to see for herself. 

“Sara, don’t push please.” Ellen rolls her eyes, then glances at Alec, a fond smile on her face.

The twins fuss over the telescope for a few minutes before their attention is diverted again. “Daddy, daddy, what’s _that_  star?” 

Alec follows Sara’s pudgy finger, and pauses in thought. “That’s Asgard. That’s Terra Nova’s star.”

“I wanna go there!” Sara exclaims as Scott points to another star. 

“What about that one?”

He stares at it, before shrugging and admitting, “I’m not sure.”

Scott’s smile grows wider. “I wanna go _there!”_

 _“_ Me too!” Sara hollers. “I wanna go _everywhere!”_

“Me first!”

“No way!” 

Alec and Ellen laugh as the kids bickers, talking about the places they go, the things they’ll discover. 

They are their father’s children. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated, either in the comments or messaged to me on tumblr (my UN is still TooLateToFall). I'm really trying to improve as a writer this summer, so every little bit helps! If you don't have feedback, I'm also taking Ryder Family-centric requests. :) Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
